Danganronpa: Olympic Season of Killing (SYOC CLOSED, Discontinued)
by Swordsman795
Summary: Alexis Remus and 17 athletes are thrust into a new Killing Game, one of sports and subtle murderous intentions. Will despair take the match point, or can hope have the comeback of the century! (SYOC CLOSED)
1. Prologue

"Live in 5 minutes Ms. Remus!" One of the news crewmembers calls out to me.

"Alright! Be done in a minute or two!" I shout back through the closed trailer door.

I look back at the mirror; light brown hair tied back in a ponytail, a golden infinity clip in my hair, eyes just as red as they have always been, and perfect tan skin. Standing up, I focus on the full body mirror next to me; brown stylish coat over my usual sky-blue hoodie, a darker blue skirt and long socks to match my dark blue platform shoes. "Ready to face today!" I say to myself.

Oops, I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Alexis Remus, the Ultimate Sportscaster! What, never seen a female sportscaster before? Well, I'm the best around, not to brag a bit. Let's see…I'm 18, stand at about 5'8", and probably weight about 150 pounds. W-what you mean I have to share that?! Geez…perves. I'm only saying this for the story, got it?! My…chest size is a B. There, happy?

Anyways, you're probably wondering what's going on. So, I'm about to be live at the 20XX Super Olympic Games! Never heard of it? It's this new thing they are trying out; an Olympic Games with both summer and winter sports AT THE SAME TIME! How cool is that?! Sorry, got a bit carried away there. I've loved sports as long as I can remember. Watching the Olympics, regular TV sports, neighborhood kids playing sports, I love it all! But…I'm no good at any of them, trust me I've tried! Being so into sports though, I know all about each; their rules, best players and stats, even some pretty good play-by-play analysis if I do say so myself.

So, back to the Super Olympics! This year they are having it in Greece, where it all started as well as my home country! Now, you may be wondering: "Alexis, how the hell can there be summer and winter sports at the same time?". Good question; it's due to the new domes they built just for the Super Olympics, each housing one of the four seasons, connected to a huge main dome! Why all four? The management plan to have the domes become accessible to the public after the game, letting people discover how awesome sports are! I'm so lucky to be here, actually being at THE OLYMPICS!

"Ms. Remus, live in 2!" The crew calls for me again.

"Coming!" I grab the microphone and comm from my table and open the door to the bright blue sky.

Our camp is right outside of the Central Dome, assortments of all kinds of news crews milling about. As I walk towards the cameras, the crew rushes to their places, one girl looking nervously at the large camera.

"Milly, don't look so nervous! You'll do great!" I beamed, my excitement through the room.

"I-I'm not sure…what if I spin it around to quickly? O-or too slowly?" Milly stammers back at me, fiddling with the camera's lens focus.

Milly is one of my childhood friends, probably my best friend (Don't tell the others I said that!). I pulled some strings in my news organization, and yes, I said _my organization_. It's known as Remus Entertainment Sports, or RES. A bit self-centered, I know, but HR really wanted to use my last name in it somehow, and that's how it worked out.

"Hey, look at me," I smiled, looking Milly in the face. "It's gonna be fine. My crew are great, and they can always make it look wonderful So please, relax. For me?"

"O-okay. You know I can never say no to those puppy-dog eyes of yours…" She sighed but smiled back at me.

I took my place in front of the camera as it faced the Central Dome, a soft wind blowing my coat around me.

"Alright everyone, let's make these Olympics one for the ages! Who's with me?!" I yell to the crew, all responding with cheers.

"Live in 3…2…1…Live"

"Hello RES audience! Alexis Remus live at Greece's new Super Olympic Domes for the 20XX Super Olympic Games!" I sang to the camera. "Today, we are going live into the Domes to get a sneak preview of the new facilities, as well as interview our Ultimates taking part in the Super Olympics! Let's go, shall we?"

As soon as I stepped foot into those Domes, my life and 17 other lives were about to change, forever. I didn't know it them, but inside those domes lurked a despair like never before. The Super Olympics would turn from a symbol of hope and human cooperation into one of despair and broken dreams. The other 17 and I…will go through hell.

 **A/N: Hey readers, long time no story! I know I keep bashing on myself for not writing, but I do feel guilty when I don't upload. SOOO, here's a new story! Danganronpa is one of my favorite series, so I thought why not? For now, though, I will be ONLY accepting OC's; the actual story won't start until late July or early August (The deadline for OC submission). I will, in the meantime, try my best to write for Kingdom Hearts as well; IT IS STILL ALIVE. Anyways, thank you all for your time, and as always, have a good day, afternoon, night, or anything in between!**

 _ **OSoK SYOC FORM**_

 **Rules:**

 **NO Mary Sues or Gary Sues. Even in the fictional world nobody is perfect.**

 **No canon talents OR non-Olympic Sport (Winter or Summer) talents (Unless you can make a** _ **really**_ **good argument for it otherwise.).**

 **No OC's from other SYOC's please, ruins the fun of it. And NO OC's submitted in the reviews; same principle. (Only send in PM's please.)**

 **Anything I place in parenthesis, such as in the places where you put your OC's info, can and should be erased when you submit (Also lets you type more about them!).**

 **You may submit a TOTAL of 3 OC's; anymore is a bit much.**

 **There will be 16 students, so 15 available spots. DEADLINE IS LATE JUNE/EARLY JULY!**

 **Please space out your OC's info between topics, it makes my job of reading and deciding easier. (SIDE NOTE: Does not guarantee a spot lol.)**

 _ **Form:**_

Name:

Nickname (If you want.):

Age:

Gender (0pen to most, non-binary is the limit):

Sexuality (Same as above):

Birthday:

Height:

Weight:

Nationality:

Race:

Blood type (Optional):

Ultimate Talent (Again, non-canon and Olympic sports limited, unless you argue for something else well enough to fit in the story.):

Personality (Please detail this well; more detail=Better understanding to writing them):

Appearance (Same as above, good amounts of detail):

Backstory (Same as above):

Strengths (Mental and physical):

Weaknesses (Same as above):

Extra Features (Anything that isn't obvious in personality or appearance, such as mental states):

Regular clothing (Depends on if your OC is Summer or Winter oriented, but both will be necessary. And please, no nudity.):

Winter:

Spring:

Summer:

Fall:

Swimwear:

Sleepwear:

Formal wear:

Accessories (Optional.):

Romance? (Yes or no.):

Likes (5 at least):

Dislikes (Same as above):

Hobbies (Besides sports):

FTE Suggestions:

Do you see your character as a Victim, Killer, or Survivor? (Will not guarantee role.):

Mastermind (Yes or no. If yes, please explain why in detail):

Motives for killing:

Possible execution scene:

Body reaction (Guilty):

Body reaction (Innocent):

Investigation behavior (Both as an innocent and guilty):

Trail behavior (Same as above):

Reaction to execution:

Reaction of accusation (Guilty):

Reaction of accusation (Innocent):

Reaction to being caught:

How they lie:

How they tell the truth:

Worst Fear(s):

Worst Secret(s):

People they would befriend:

People they wouldn't befriend:

People they would crush/fall for:

Initial reaction to the Killing Game:

Dialogue (How do they talk? Please give some examples for an accurate depiction.):

Voice Actor (Japanese, optional):

Voice Actor (English, optional):

Other (Anything else about the OC I haven't mentioned? A message to me? Etc.):


	2. Submitted List

**Hi all! Sword here with a quick list of the OC's submitted thus far! Note: Even if a certain talent has been submitted already, it does NOT mean you can't send one in with that same talent. Submit whatever you would like along the guidelines!**

Ultimate Marathon Swimmer

Ultimate Ski Jumper

Ultimate Fencer

Ultimate Equestrian Rider (2)

Ultimate Football Player

Ultimate Boxer

Ultimate Sharpshooter

Ultimate Ping Pong Player

Ultimate Bodyguard

Ultimate Figure Skater

Ultimate Rythmic Gymnast

Ultimate Luger

Ultimate Snowboarder

Ultimate Alpine Skiier

Ultimate Windsurfer

Ultimate Hockey Player (2)

Ultimate Archer

Ultimate Biathlon Athlete

Ultimate Basketball Player

Ultimate Curler


	3. Accepted Characters List!

Hey everyone, Sword here! So, I'd thought I would let you all know what OC's I have accepted thus far for OSoK! I hope these choice don't stop you from sending other talents, because there are plenty to choose from for the Olympics! Again, thanks for all your support! Have a great one! **Spots remaining: 0**

 **NEW Side note: Yes I know I said I wanted a balanced cast, but now there's 8 summer OC because I liked 2 and couldn't decide!**

 **NEW NEW Side note: Due to my incompetence, I neglected to add 2 OC I had planned on accepting, so now the cast has 18 people!**

 **OSoK Accepted Characters List:**

Male:

 _Kenshi Tatakai- Ultimate Fencer_ (liammarklh88)

 _Gavan Camden- Ultimate Bodyguard (mayurie)_

 _Julian Niklas Schneider- Ultimate Football Striker (Crunch-Crunch-Crunch)_

 _Masaru Hoshimiya- Ultimate Figure Skater (RioA)_

 _Guillaume Kaiser- Ultimate Luger (PainX65)_

 _Katsu Kurosawa- Ultimate Alpine Skiier (Abitat Eco)_

 _Harrison Davies- Ultimate Hockey Player (Ziggymia123)_

 _Halstein Losnedahl- Ultimate Biatholon Athlete (runicwolf)_

 _Kyanite "Kyanos" Merle- Ultimate Basketball Player (Shyjoker)_

Female:

 _Alexis Remus- Ultimate Sportscaster (Mine, Swordsman795)_

 _Fuyu Hirano- Ultimate Ski Jumper (The Outrageous Moose)_

 _Jana Sorokin- Ultimate Sharpshooter (Birdley)_

 _Takara Hoshimiya- Ultimate Rythmic Gymnast (RioA)_

 _Axel Leblanc- Ultimate Snowboarder (Crimson Spider Lily)_

 _Tsukasa Ishiuchi- Ultimate Sailor (Lupus Overkill)_

 _Asuka Hirano- Ultimate Archer (OnlyTruePotterhead)_

 _Anastasia Yelstein- Ultimate Curler (PainX65)_

Other:

 _Oliver Sephtis- Ultimate Ping Pong Player (R3dLuv3Singin)_

 ** _Here's the complete cast, everyone! Thank you all to those who submitted OC! I hope you all enjoy what I have in store for you!_**


	4. Chapter 1

As I stepped through the imposing double doors into the Central Dome, my crew following close behind, a marvel of a sight stretched out before us.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Super Olympics' Central Dome!" I announced, gesturing behind me with a flick of my wrist.

A wide, open area built to resemble a park expanded the length of the dome, a gentle breeze rustling through the trees planted around a nearby circle. Walking towards it, the Olympic Rings stood proudly on top a gurgling fountain, part of its water running freely as the other was seemingly frozen in place.

"As you might have noticed, the Central Dome is divided into summer and winter halves, giving off that illusion of two seasons at once. Across the park are many stands for people to rent out sports equipment and find a passion for one of life's greatest pass-times!"

Turning my body, and thus the camera following my sight, I stepped closer to the two marble statues near the outsides of the dome. On the left stood Zeus, the god of thunder and the leader of the Olympians in Greek Mythology. He held aloft a thunderbolt in one hand and a laurel wreath on his head, Zeus' body nude following Ancient Greek traditions. Panning left, a statue resembling Hera looked down towards me, its eyes blank but a small smile across its smooth face. By Hera's side was a marble peacock, closely sculpted to look like it was brushing against the folds of Hera's chiton, a Greek dress.

"On the left and right of the statues here are the living quarters for the athletes," I explained, tossing my ponytail from my shoulder to my back. "Each of our participating Ultimates have specified rooms tailored for their Olympic training. I don't know about you but having a room tailor made for me sounds pretty nice!"

On our way to the other end of the dome, I told the audience about all the expenses and work that had to go into building even one of these domes, let alone all five of them. Boring stuff, I know, but my advisors want me to show off this place as much as possible, and why not? It's amazing how so many people could come together and create something like this, all for a common goal! If that's not a step towards world peace, then I don't know what is.

Approaching the opposite end of the dome, a door much bigger than the ones at the entrance loomed overhead, at least 10 feet wide and 15 feet long. Even though it was completely shut, I could hear people moving about, workers using tools to do final checks of the supposed décor inside.

"This large door behind me is where all the athletes will enter from for the Opening Ceremony in just 10 or so hours! With about 90 countries playing in this year's games, it will certainly be a show to remember!" I told the camera enthusiastically, doing a little hop as I couldn't hide my excitement.

Behind the camera, Milly held up her hand and counted down on her fingers, a signal to let me know to cut to a commercial break.

"Next, we'll continue our trek into the Summer Dome and even meet some of the Ultimates who will be staring this year! RES will be right back after this."

Milly's hand closed as the crew dispersed for a brief break, sighs of relief from the walk across the massive space. Coming over to the camera, I gave Milly a high five, a loud _clap!_ emanating from the contact.

"See? What did I tell you? You did great!" I cheered.

"Y-yeah, I just was f-feeling nervous at first," Milly admitted, brushing the hem of her skirt as some falling leaves had attached themselves there. "How are you not nervous at all, Alexis? Wouldn't it be terrible if you messed up?"  
I let out a small laugh. "C'mon Milly, you know me! My excitement overrides any nerves I might feel! Besides, this is history in the making! Out of all the people in the world, the two of us are here, right now!"

Milly let out a sigh, glancing up at the large glass dome covering the whole…well, dome. "It…it's been a long time since we met. H-hard to think it was over 15 years ago."

I nodded in agreement, we had been friends ever since second grade, and even then, I loved sports.

"Remember how we met, Milly?" I asked, tapping my feet on the ground.

She laughed, a rare thing to see from her nowadays. "Of course, how could I forget?"

* * *

 _15 years ago, a small playground in Greece…_

 _A small girl sat at a blue table, her head resting on top of her arms. Her black hair covered some of her face as she sadly gazed out at the other students, their voices high-pitched and full of joy. The girl sniffed, thinking she wouldn't find any new friends to play with at this new, scary place. However, by chance, a frisbee flew by and came to a sudden stop in front of the girl, the plastic making a small sound as it landed on the metal._

 _"Heeey! Throw it over here!" The girl looked up from the frisbee, a girl with light brown hair and tanning skin jumping up and down with her hands outstretched. At first, the girl just sat there, unsure of what to do. Picking up the frisbee, the girl tossed it towards the brown-haired girl, but it landed too close to the table, a small dust cloud popping up from the frisbee's landing. However, the brown-haired girl didn't seem to mind in the slightest, running over to the disk with a wide smile on her face, a front tooth missing._

 _"It's okay, I'm not a great thrower either! What's you name?" She asked, once more throwing the frisbee onto the table._

 _"I…um…" The girl stammered, still nearly paralyzed after she was spoken to. "M…"_

 _"Maple? Madison? Marigold? Wait, what a marigold?" The tan girl wondered out loud, laughing at herself._

 _The girl showed a small smile at this; she hadn't seen anyone able to laugh at themselves before._

 _"M…Milly. My name is Milly."_

 _"Nice to meet you, Milly! I'm Alexis!" She told her, offering her hand to shake._

 _Milly hesitated at first but got up from her spot on the table and shook her hand._

 _"N-nice to meet you too, A-Alexis."_

 _From then on, these two were bound to have a friendship lasting years, perhaps even a lifetime…_

* * *

"Even back then you were obsessed with sports. Although I'm pretty sure your aim hasn't improved at all with a frisbee since," Milly joked, reminiscing about that day.

"Hey! That's not very nice…" I huffed, crossing my arms across my chest, but smiled anyways.

Looking down at her wrist, Milly gasped slightly, showing me the time; about a minute until we needed to be back on air. Footsteps clambered around the park as my crew set up once more for our coverage, Milly taking her place behind the camera and I in front of it. Camera rolling in 3…2…1…

"Welcome back RES audience to the 20XX Super Olympic Games! Today, we will be getting a good look at the facilities for the games as well as meet its staring Ultimates! Earlier we showed you the Central Dome, and now we are traveling to the Summer Dome!"

Moving with me, the crew and I entered the Summer Dome's door only to be met by a moving sidewalk, glass around it in a cylinder shape to see the beautiful city of Greece outside. One after another, we continued on the walkway, which was quite fast, making a long travel a short one.

To say that the view from the Summer Dome's actual entrance was amazing wouldn't even be the half of it. The length of the dome covered part of the beach itself, a long way from the Central Dome to be sure! The entrance way, like the Central Dome's, had a pavilion with 2 large statues next to a main sculpture; Apollo and Artemis stood vigilantly by, their bows aimed towards the main sculpture of the Sun and Moon colliding. I took in a deep breath, the ocean's salty smell and cool breeze washing over me.

"Here, the Summer Dome took us all the way to the ocean, a great place for many people to have fun and practice summer sports! Although not all the summer sports are included in this dome, some have been relocated to the Spring Dome as to not clutter the place," I smiled at the camera, the wind sending my ponytail slightly in one direction.

"Since we don't have time to see the whole dome, I'll take you to the most interesting attractions." I gave a wink to the camera, placing my feet on the sandy path that led down to the dome's training/recreation areas.

Our first stop along the path down to the beach was a large, blue stadium, its walls looking like a child's toy against the height of the dome. Stands for food, souvenirs, and rest-stops with plenty of shade outlined the stadium as well as the rest of the beach. Being that the stadium wasn't open for business yet (as well as the fact that we were a valuable news station), the crew and I strode right through the hanging entrance. A large field of freshly mowed stadium grass met our eyes and noses, causing me to scratch my nose quickly. As we stood on the outside border of the field, a team was practicing their morning routine, but one player caught my eye in particular.

Dashing across the field, this guy kept a good distance from the other players as he headed towards the goal. As the goalie prepared to block, the guy didn't slow down one bit; he instead slid underneath the goalie's legs, practically pushing the ball into the net rather than kicking it. However, this caused the goalie to jump wildly out of his path, landing hard on the ground. A whistle blew, signaling a time-out to address the goalie. As the rest of the players dispersed, the striker stayed near the net, a look of annoyance on his face. Stretching out his neck, the striker noticed our group and headed over to us.

"Ah ha! See that, did you not? What a weichei…didn't even get hurt bad," The cocky striker exclaimed as he got closer.

Getting a closer look at him, this player definitely had that stereotypical "good looking athlete" vibe about him, his muscles apparent with a hint of abs and stood at 6 feet tall. His almond shaped eyes were a bright green, a rather fitting contrast to his light blond hair that seemed rather messy with a fringe undercut. Even his face was a bit muscular with a strong jawline, thick eyebrows, and a slightly rectangular face.

"So, what are you doing here, Little Miss Reporter?" He asked as he leaned on the railing dividing us. I noticed his English was mostly fluent but had a hint of a German accent.

"I'm Alexis Remus with RES TV, pleasure to meet you," I told him, moving the microphone towards him.

"Aah, I never pass up the chance at fame. I am Julian Niklas Schneider, the Ultimate Football Striker, also known as 'The Wonderkid of Munich' and 'The Little Emperor'", he grinned at me more-so than the camera.

* * *

 _Julian Schneider, Ultimate Football Striker_

* * *

Seriously? Geez, dealing with ego-maniacs like this guy isn't fun. I have to keep my cool, especially because I don't want to get thrown out of the domes before the Games even begin.

"How did you get the nickname, 'Little Emperor', Julian? It's definitely not about your height…" I pondered out-loud, tapping my finger to my chin.

Julian chuckled, taking his elbow off the railing and stood up, his Germany uniform now visible with a number '13' on the side.

"Well, it is certainly not about down there, if you catch my meaning," Julian bragged, his face contorting into a creepy smile. "I earned that title from my younger years as a striker, being smaller allowed me to bypass most other players."

Yippee, he's got an ego and he's dirty-minded. I'll have to keep my distance from this guy if I want to stop a scandal, those are never pretty.

"Very interesting, Julian! So, how do you feel about your chances in the upcoming Games?" I said through my teeth, trying to keep myself from throwing a probably weak punch at this jerk.

"Oh of course I'll get the gold, it's almost guaranteed at this point," He told me, stretching out his legs, trying to show off. "Besides, in my experience, you're either first to finish or first back home."

With that, he turned around and gave us a small wave, rejoining his team as they prepared to begin practice once more. Turning on my heels back to the camera, I did my best to disguise the look of distain on my face.

"So that was the Ultimate Football Striker in action, folks! Seems like he's hard set on winning, but that all comes down to skill in the end. Now we'll continue down towards the boardwalk and see what awaits us there! Stay tuned!"

Once the camera's cut, Milly hurried over to my side, her expression one of worry.

"You okay, Alexis? What a piece of work that guy was…" She trailed off, looking over my shoulder at the noisy field.

"He's lucky I didn't deck him right then and there!" I huffed, crossing my arms.

Milly shook her head, waving a finger in the air at me.

"Do you remember the last time you did that? You nearly feel over into the pool because of that rude swimmer."

"Well she would have deserved it…if I did hit her…" I frowned, my face a bit flushed at remembering that moment.

Seeing the crew head out of the football stadium, Milly and I followed suit, thankfully leaving that rude Julian behind. Closing in on the boardwalk, the sounds of the waves sloshing against the smooth sand helped me calm down. I've always loved the beach; those sounds, the sun kissing your skin, the water's warm touch…what a magical feeling.

The boardwalk here looked like any other carnival-style boardwalk you would find; stands of fried food, oversized plushies, and outlet stores all the way down. That was, of course, until the end of the boardwalk led down to a dock area for the sailing part of the Games. Here, various small boats outlined the rather large dock, each decorated with the flags of the participating countries. As we started rolling, I noticed somebody by one of Japan's boats, her white hair in a bun almost blending into the sail.

"Alright, let's go talk with this participant as they ready their boat for the sailing competition," I announced to the camera, walking over to the girl.

"Excuse me miss, could we have a moment of your time? I'm Alexis Remus from RES TV," I introduced myself, the girl looking towards me at the sound of my voice.

The girl was very skinny, standing at 5'2" with a youthful, yet slightly chubby face with an upturned nose. Her turquoise eyes had bags under them, probably from longs nights practicing. She had tanned skin, much more tanned than mine, sporting lean muscles under a dark blue life vest over a white skiff suit.

"Hello there, Miss Remus," the girl said, her voice firm and precise. "My name is Tsukasa Ishiuchi, the Ultimate Sailor from Japan. Pleased to meet you."

* * *

 _Tsukasa Ishiuchi, Ultimate Sailor_

* * *

Tsukasa turned away from me and back to her boat, inspecting the sail and ropes attached to it.

"So, how does it feel to be at the Olympic Games, Miss Ishiuchi? Not everybody gets to be in such a wonderful event!" I questioned her, my enthusiasm pretty apparent.

"It is an honor to be included," Tsukasa replied, not looking away from her boat.

She didn't say anything more after that, leaving the scene in an awkward silence. Clearing my throat, I tried to speak up, but Tsukasa held up her hand.

"Apologies, but I must continue my preparations for the Games. Is it rather imperative that I check and double check everything."

"Oh oh, of course! I wish you luck in your races, Miss Ishiuchi!" I stammered, making a 180 degree turn to my audience once again. "There you have it, a dedicated woman striving for an amazing goal! We'll leave Miss Ishiuchi here and continue with showing you more of the Summer Dome!"

Our footsteps echoed across the dock's platform as we left, again walking across the wide boardwalk onto the main sandy path. Following the signpost near the boardwalk, we headed towards the dual shooting range, accommodating for both the archery and shooting competitions.

Coming closer to the range, the two different sports were separated by a wall in the middle of the field, with the targets for archery on the right then the targets and clay launchers for shooting on the left. Compact sports bows were lined up neatly by the start of the archery range, quivers close by, and a rack of sporting rifles hung on a wall for the shooting range.

As I was about to turn to the camera and speak, popping noises sounded off, the clay launchers firing into the air. At the range's start, a girl held aloft a rifle and, with clean precision, shot all 10 of the projectiles out of the air in a matter of seconds. Once done, the girl began to refill the ammo in the rifle's clip.

Not wanting to have her mess up by shouting at her, I approached her left quietly and tapped her on the shoulder. In an instant, she whipped around and pointed the rifle right in my face!

"Aaah! Sorry sorry! Please don't shoot!" I half-screamed, half cried as I got a close look at this girl.

She had dirty blonde hair, part of it covering the left side of her face as the rest of it fell to her lower back. Even at an inch taller, more toned, and a bit more top-heavy than me, she still looked intimidating, her thin and angular face in a look of seriousness, her one visible hazel colored eye narrowing in on me like a hunter on its prey.

The girl blinked a moment, then, seeing how I was totally harmless, lowered the practice rifle and stepped back from me. She sported (no pun intended) a dark blue athletic T-shirt, a brown bomber jacket, a pair of brown shorts, and black sneakers. A simple, but overall nice outfit in my opinion.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you there. You…surprised me," She stated at last, clearing out the tense atmosphere.

"No, that was definitely my fault. Sorry to have scared you!" I apologized profusely, messing around with my ponytail in embarrassment. "I _wanted_ to ask you if you would be up for a small interview. I'm Alexis Remus from RES TV. Sorry we kinda got off on the wrong foot!" I extended my hand for a handshake as another apology.

She paused for a minute or two, seemingly frozen in place. However, she did accept my handshake, the movement brushing the hair out of her face, revealing an unpainted, glass left eye. So that's why she jumped when I tapped on her shoulder…I'd be freaked out too.

"At least I didn't shoot you," She chuckled, a small smile crossing her thin lips. "My name is Jana Sorokin, and I am known as the Ultimate Sharpshooter."

* * *

 _Jana Sorokin, Ultimate Sharpshooter_

* * *

"Nice to meet you, Jana! So, how's practice for the Games coming along? How has the stay here been so far?" I asked, tipping the mic to her.

"The equipment here is in great condition, and I find the range an interesting change from my usual routine of wilderness practice," Jana said into the mic, placing the rifle in the crook of her arm.

"Room and board has been better than I expected. Nobody's been poisoned as of yet."  
I laughed awkwardly at the joke; Jana seems to have a rather morbid sense of humor.

"Glad to hear it, Jana. Now, what about-" I began, but was cut off by the shouts of another person.

"Jana! Wha'cha doing over there?!" A feminine voice called from nearby the archery range.

Another girl came from the range, a compact bow in her hands and a quiver upon her back. This girl was a bot shorter than me and Jana, her long braided hair a deep black with violet-dyed tips at the end of said braid. Like Jana, she was well built with toned, almost toffee-colored skin. Her face was sort of heart shaped, but what stood out to me the most was her eyes; her right eye had a black iris, whereas her left eye was a woody hazel, not unlike Jana's.

"Who are you talking with?" The girl quickly jogged over and stood next to Jana.

"Hi, Alexis Remus, RES TV," I greeted the new girl with a wave.

"Woah! I know you! I've seen you on TV before!" The girl bubbled, clapping her hands together. "My name is Asuka Hirano, so happy to meet you! They call me the Ultimate Archer!"

* * *

 _Asuka Hirano, Ultimate Archer_

* * *

Asuka wore a lot of green and black, and I mean _a lot_. She had on an olive green short-sleeved tee under an open camo jacket, its sleeves rolled up due to the current heat. As an archer would, Asuka had an arm guard covering her right wrist as well as a pair of black, fingerless gloves with a deer's head design on the back. Her black leggings blended well with her camo combat boots, a small knife holstered against her left leg.

"Well, it's always nice to meet a fan once in a while," I smiled at Asuka.

"Oooh, are you doing interviews right now? I'd be happy to be a part of it!" She beamed, placing the bow on her back.

"Alright. Asuka, what does being in the first ever Super Olympics feel like? Being in the Olympics at all is a pretty big deal!"

"I'm soooo excited to compete! Oh, and honored to be chosen to compete, of course! I wouldn't be here without the support of my family! Love you everyone back home!" Asuka told me as she waved into the camera.

Seeing somebody as excited about the Games as I am was a great sight. This kind of thing, bringing people together…it's just the best there is!

"Well, we should probably get back to practice…" Jana trailed off, looking over at the shooting range.

"Yep! Nice to meet you, Alexis!" Asuka said, jogging back over to the archery side of the range.

As Jana also went back towards her range, I looked straight into the camera once more.

"Wow, four Ultimates in one day! What a great start to our Super Olympic tour! We'll see you all soon, when we explore more of Greece's newest Super Domes! This has been RES TV!"

With the outro complete, the camera turned off as the crew breathed a collective sigh of relief. As Milly came out from behind the camera, I felt a slight tap on my shoulder, turning around to see one of my senior crew members, Chuck.

"Hey Alexis, somebody wants to talk with you," He thumbed over to a guy near the path back to the Central Dome.

This guy was huge, clearly above the 6'4" mark with a muscular build and lightly tanning skin, with a crew cut of sandy blonde hair and light grey eyes. He wore an unbuttoned black blazer (Poor guy must have been dying in the heat) over a pink turtleneck, both of which had the sleeves rolled up, as well as a pair of black dress pants and brown boots. To be honest, he kind of looked like some kind of spy, except he didn't blend in well with the summer surroundings at all.

Once he saw me staring at him, he began to walk over.

"Ah, you must be Miss Remus. My name is Gavan Camden, and I shall be your bodyguard for your stay with us," He told me in a polite, yet deep voice.

"A-aah bodyguard? W-why?" Milly asked, sheepishly hiding behind me as she peaked her head above my shoulder.

"Do not be alarmed, miss. I am simply here to make sure Miss Remus is protected from possible dangers that may or may not arise. After all, the Olympics may become a target of criminal or terrorist activity given recent tensions among some of the visiting countries," He explained, his hands behind his back as his facial expression stayed calm.

"I understand, Mr. Camden. I promise I won't be a bother!" I agreed, patting Milly's head to help calm her.

"Please, call me Gavan. Although I may look older, I am still the Ultimate Bodyguard."

* * *

 _Gavan Camden, Ultimate Bodyguard_

* * *

After that exchange, the crew, Milly, Gavan and I took a well-deserved break. Phew! I was a bit tired from all of that, but my excitement hasn't diminished one bit! Who knows what we will see next? Spring? Fall? Maybe Winter? Any of them sounds exciting to me!

 _To be continued…_

 **Hey everyone, Sword here! I'm happy to show you the first chapter of Olympic Season of Killing! A shoutout to my editors, RioA and Crimson Spider Lily as well, those two rock! Now, in terms of future uploads, they make come slower due to me being back in school soon. I know I know, not the news you wanted to hear, but life is like that I guess. So, I hope you can stick it out with me through this journey! Thank you all so much, and have a wonderful day, afternoon, night, or anything in between!**


	5. September 22 Update

_Hey everyone, Sword here with a quick update! So, I have been working on the story now and then between my schoolwork, but it's been hard to do lately. I appreciate your patience thus far; I know it has been awhile since my last chapter (8/2 to be exact). I'm not sure when the next chapter will come out, so I humbly ask you to please bear with me! I aim for quality over fast uploads; please understand. With that, I bid you all a wonderful day, afternoon, night, or anything in between!_


	6. Chapter 2

_5 years ago…_

" _And they're off!" I hollered into the microphone as the swimmers all dove in, a simultaneous splash resounding through the indoor pool area._

 _Milly had been practicing for hours on end for this competition after school and now was her time to shine! Plus, it gave me a chance to practice my own commentating skills and I wouldn't miss Milly's debut after seeing all the progress she's made._

 _"Julie Shatner starts off strong in this 200M Freestyle, but Milly Kanas is close behind!" I cheered, the crowd around me watching in anticipation._

 _Julie pushed off the end of the pool first with Milly doing the same only a second or two after. I could tell her practices had taught her a lot; she started with not a lot of coordination between her leg and arm movement, but now had them working off of each other to boost her speed._

 _Going into their second lap, Milly began to push ahead of Julie, the water's surface rippling faster and faster and splashing getting louder and louder. From the commentator's stand I could see Milly's face, her eyes narrowed and focused as she reached the end of the pool for the second time, moving onto lap 3. However, I also saw Julie's face as she viciously kicked off the wall, a grimace fitting the mouth of a great white shark on her lips._

 _"Our leader in lap 3 is Milly Kanas, gaining a surge of confidence from her distance to Julie! Can she keep it up?" I announced quickly, wanting to keep my attention on Milly._

 _Just when Milly was about to reach the pool's edge for lap 4, a big splash erupted from the area, the audience gasping as it obstructed the view. Not a moment later, Julie was already a fourth of the way on her lap 4 as Milly struggled to keep up, her arms seeming strained. Even so, Milly pushed herself to keep going, arriving to the end of the competition a minute after Julie._

 _"And there we have it folks! Julie Shatner somehow emerges as the winner…" I trailed off, my voice on the mic swiftly taken away as the crowd cheered in elation._

 _Julie, in all of her cheater's glory, stood up proudly on her starting platform and took off her swimming cap, waving to the crowd with a big shit-eating grin on her face. I wasn't just plain angry, no, I was pissed! Milly would have clearly won against that blond bimbo if she hadn't hurt Milly during the race!_

 _Not caring about the scene I was going to cause, I trudged my way down from the commentator's stand, taking the microphone with me to make Julie confess her cheating. As soon as I was beginning to raise my hand in a fist, I felt it being pulled back by another hand, turning to see Milly's stern expression._

 _"Alexis, it's okay," Milly assured me, her soft brown eyes looking sad as she glanced over at Julie. "It isn't worth the trouble you'll get in if you do that. It could put a stop on your career and your chances at becoming an Ultimate."_

 _A laugh came from the right of us; Julie had apparently overheard our conversation._

 _"You should really listen to your friend there, Miss Announcer. She seems a lot smarter than you in this matter," Julie sneered haughtily, the ref handing her the winning gold medal._

 _"But you clearly cheated! Don't talk that way about-" I objected but was stopped as the ref glared up at me._

 _Handing the silver medal to Milly, the ref's cold glance chilled me to the bone, almost as cold as the pool the swimmers had just come out of._

 _"Know your place, girl. Your friend lost simple as that. Bitching about it won't change what my verdict is."_

 _My heart felt ablaze. How dare these people rob Milly of a hard worked and well-deserved victory?! But I couldn't do anything, not if I wanted to keep going in the sports industry. To make my dream of covering sports all around the world a reality…I would have to accept Milly's loss. As the ref, the crowd, and that bitch Julie wandered off, it left me and Milly by the poolside, the water now calmly quiet and serene._

 _"I-it's not fair…" I sniffed, my eyes beginning to tear up with anger and sadness. "S-she cheated! She doesn't de-deserve that medal!"_

 _"Alexis, don't cry. I know it wasn't right, but I'm alright, see?" Milly replied, wiping a tear dripping down my face and releasing her grip on my hand. "There's always another chance for me to prove her wrong. So please, show me a smile, okay?"_

 _Looking back up at her, I knew Milly was right. She always knew the right thing to say it seemed, unlike me who thought with her emotions instead of her head. I nodded in agreement, trying to smile even though I wanted to yell._

 _"O-okay. Thanks Milly. I'm just glad we're friends," I told her._

 _"Plus," She began, a small smile coming across her face. "If I had let you try to punch her, you would have fallen into the pool."_

 _Looking at my feet, I suddenly realized how close I had been to falling in, my face turning a bit pink._

 _"Why didn't you say that sooner!?" I half yelled, half laughed, causing Milly to laugh in response._

 _From that day on, I tried my best to keep a positive attitude, even in the worst of times. If only it stayed that way…_

(Line break)

I blinked rapidly, bringing myself out of that memory. Milly had mentioned that incident earlier and I couldn't help but look back on it. I've come a long way from the reckless reporter I once was (not to say I don't have those moments now and then, mind you) and because of that I was here at the Super Olympics! What a journey…

Anyways, being stuck in my own head made me forget where we were for a second. My crew and I were now at the entrance of the Winter Dome, our second stop on the tour. The crew counted me down as I readied myself for the camera.

"3…2…1…Action!"

"Hey RES audience, glad to be back at the Super Olympics for more coverage of the games' domes!" My voice was confident and full of excitement as it was resonating into the microphone. "Now that we've taken a look at the Summer Dome, what better contrast could there be than checking out the Winter Dome next? Let's get a move on, shall we?"

With that, the automated doors to the Winter Dome slid open as the camera followed me in. To say the Winter Dome looked like a frozen fairy wonderland would be pretty spot on; snow layered the ground and paths across the dome's expanse, a chill starting to set in as audible gusts of wind blew snowflakes into my hair. The entrance courtyard here had a frozen fountain, an ice sculpture of the Olympic Rings standing proudly in between two Greek statues. On the right, hovering over the rings was Hephaestus, the god of the forge, a blacksmithing hammer held aloft as if in an arc to temper the Olympic Rings. The left statue was of Aphrodite, Hephaestus' wife and the goddess of love, her tender hands outstretched to the rings in a comforting gesture.

"Like with the Summer Dome, the Winter Dome only houses the biggest events of the Winter Olympics such as skiing, snowboarding, and their variants," I explained to the audience, motioning to the large mountain ranges and the different slopes inlaid between them. "These mountains were artificially made for the dome to make it look as realistic as possible for visitors and viewers like. Seems to me like they spared no expense when it comes to the real snow here too!"

Passing the fountain, I continued the promotional talk while trying to keep myself warm by walking backwards fast. Who the hell wears a skirt in the snow? Apparently me! Due to my poor attempts to keep warm, I happened not to notice the snowboarder almost barreling right into me until it was too late, a cloud of snow drenching me from head to toe as they skidded to a sudden halt.

"Aaaaah!" I fell backwards with a yelp, the cold seeping into the folds of my clothes, which were not at all suited for this weather.

"Oh gosh, I didn't see you there at all! S-sorry!" The snowboarder apologized, holding their gloved hand out for me to latch onto.

Shakily, I took their hand, standing up with difficulty. Taking a look at my attacker/rescuer, they wore a long white trench coat that went just above their knees, black winter pants and knee-high black boots. Pulling the goggles off their face, I saw that they were a girl, her long light green hair tied in two loose Dutch braids, her grey eyes looking just as apologetic as her heart-shaped freckled face. She seemed to be a bit petite, about 5'2", so I kind of towered over her.

"Oh my god, I did not mean to do that! One little mistake and everything falls apart!" The girl lamented, looking down sadly at her toes.

"N-no no, I'm okay, really!" I began to say, trying to laugh off the fact I nearly became a human snowball.

"Y-you sure?" She asked, looking up at me with that same expression.

"Yes! I promise, I've had worse things than that happen," I reassured her. "My name is Alexis Remus, Ultimate Sportscaster."  
The girl froze a moment, seeming to take that in. After a brief pause, she began to mumble something. All I heard was, "…Ultimate Snowboarder.".

"Sorry, I didn't quite hear you."

"I-I'm Axel Leblanc. The Ultimate Snowboarder," She repeated louder.

* * *

 _Axel Leblanc, Ultimate Snowboarder_

* * *

Wow, didn't think I'd meet an Ultimate quite like that. That's going in the books as one of the most interesting first interviews ever, at least for me.

"Nice to meet you, Axel! Now, can I ask you a few questions? How's the snow here? Lodging okay?" I began to ask, but she shook her head.

"Sorry, I-I'm not good with interviews. Plus, I need to get back to practice…" She responded with urgency in her voice, detaching her snowboard from her left foot and holding it in the crook of her arm.

"Oh sure, no worries! Wouldn't want to interrupt your routine. Nice to meet you, Axel," I agreed, waving as Axel hurriedly caught a ski lift back up the slope.

Taking a long, deep breathe, I almost forgot I was still on camera.

"Sorry if that scared you, folks! We'll be right back after these messages," I smiled, the camera cutting off with a click, my crew rushing to my side.

After a brief talk, we decided to press on in our coverage (aka I forced them to let me keep going). I wasn't too badly roughed up, but still a bit cold from the snow. Milly and Gavan insisted that I change clothes, but that would take too much time from the program. So on we went, making sure that no more rogue snowboarders came out of nowhere as we arrived at the large wooden lodge between the ski jumping course and biathlon course.

The lodge had an old, rustic look to it, the smell of the trees around adding to its natural design. The earlier cold air had subsided, thankfully, allowing me to enjoy some peace and quiet for the time being.

"Here we have the main lodge for the Winter Dome, where people can rent out snowboards or skis to fully enjoy the slopes," I chatted to the audience, the camera panning over the scene of benches, trees, and falling snow. "Let's go inside for a closer look, shall we?"

With that, I climbed the short steps and entered the comfy lodge. The inside had a distinct sense of calm to it, like you could just snuggle up in a warm blanket and read a book. A big chandelier made of deer horns loomed over the large lobby, which had sitting areas with of fur carpets lining the floor while my shoes tapped against the wooden floor softly. Before I could start talking to the audience again, something, or rather someone, caught my attention.

"Hello there! Are you guys another news crew? I must be popular today!" A voice to the left called out.

A girl of about 16 or so sat alone in one of the sitting areas, sipping a cup of what looked to be hot chocolate. She had rosy pale skin with freckles along the left side of her face, hair dyed sky blue and tied in twin tails that matched her eyes, a rounded nose with a small mole on top and red and white lipstick. She certainly had the body of an athlete under the white designer coat adorned with blue snowflakes, which she wore alongside a blue skirt with white snowflakes, snow pants, and winter boots. A purple snow cap with a picture of a sleeping cat and a pair of goggles lay on the table beside her.

"Come and sit down! I don't bite, I promise!" The girl called out to us once more.

Looking at the camera with a shrug, I headed over to her, plopping down on the brown couch next to the girl's chair.

"Hi there, are you one of the competitors in the games this year?" I asked, still a bit thrown off that I sat down to talk to somebody out of the blue.

"Well yeah! I'm Fuyu Hirano, the Ultimate Ski Jumper, after all! I wouldn't want to miss a chance to represent my country!" The girl replied happily, placing her hot chocolate on the table.

* * *

 _Fuyu Hirano, Ultimate Ski Jumper_

* * *

"Wow, another Ultimate today! I'm Alexis Remus by the way, nice to meet you, Fuyu," I smiled, folding my hands in my lap.

"Oh, normally people would just call me Hirano-san, but I guess this is different from Japan after all!" Fuyu laughed, taking a quick sip from her chocolate.

"How do you like it here in Greece? Must be pretty neat to visit another country," I mused.

"Definitely! Plus, being in the Games lets me keep skiing, so that's always a plus," Fuyu replied, shifting around in her chair. "Oooh, speaking of skiing, I should grab my gear! Later Alexis!" And with that, Fuyu took her cap and goggles and dashed right out of the lobby.

One of the more brief interviews so far, but definitely exciting. Fuyu's energy makes her seem like a little kid, but it's kind of endearing. I sadly had to get off of the comfy couch though, have to keep the show going after all!

"That was Fuyu Hirano folks, full of energy for this year's Super Olympics! Now, let's check out the other attractions."

Leading my group out of the comfy lodge and back into the cold, we continued past the jumper course and began walking towards the biathlon course. Here, the trees became more dense along the path, critters rustling in the bushes and branches moving in the slight breeze. However, as we kept going, I couldn't see the path anymore, the snow thickening due to all of the snowfall from the surrounding trees.

"Okay…it seems that we are a bit lost here everyone," I stated, scanning all around for an opening in the woods for the path.

From behind the camera, Gavan caught my attention with a wave, pointing east to a small clearing. Using my snap decision making, I headed in that direction without saying a word, causing my poor team to fumble after me (sorry guys!). Upon entering the clearing, I was surprised to see a guy sitting on a fallen tree, looking up at something in the trees. He had long, messy pepper hair, a medium length beard, grey eyes and very pale skin. His dark grey parka hood was over a black beanie, a white scarf brushing against his beard, with black camping pants and boots as well. He seemed concentrated on something, a pad of paper and pencil accompanying his hands.

"H-hello! Excuse me, we're a bit lost…" I yelped slightly, not expecting to see a total stranger just sitting in the woods.

The guy didn't react to my call whatsoever, instead looking down at his paper and beginning to use his pencil, glancing up to the trees again.

I took a couple of steps towards him, a bit cautious of how he might react.

"Hello? My name's Alexis Remus. My crew and I are trying to get out of the woods…" I trailed off, the guy still not acknowledging me.

Taking one more step, I, of course, snapped a twig underneath my feet, causing birds to fly away from the spot the guy was looking at. With a sigh, he closed the pad of paper and pocketed his pencil, turning his attention towards me now.

"Sorry about that…I was focusing on the birds' nest," The guy said in a slightly gruff voice. "Alexis, you said? Name's Halstein Losendahl. They apparently call me the Ultimate Biathlete, but it's really not that special…"

* * *

 _Halstein Losendahl, Ultimate Biathlete_

* * *

"I know the way out. Follow me if you want," Halstein remarked, turning around and heading past the tree he had been sitting on.

"O-oh, okay! Let's go everyone!" I quickly told my crew, all of us following Halstein through a patch of snowy brush that began to lessen as we walked.

Soon enough, we exited the forest, the sunshine from above a welcome sight against the darker woods. Looking back at my crew and doing a fast head count, I turned around to thank Halstein, but he was nowhere to be found. I could have sworn he was right with us, but I guess he left.

Facing the camera, I spoke to the audience once more. "Well, thank goodness we found our way out thanks to Halstein, the Ultimate Biathlete! You'll see him later in the Games, but now we can finish up our tour of the Winter Dome. To the alpine skiing slope!"

Finally arriving at the alpine slope, looking all the way to the top was quite a task. You couldn't even see it, let alone any skiers beginning their descent. However, a pair of skiers just stopped at the end of the slope, one of them seeming a bit lost as to which direction he was facing in.

"Let's check out what these people think of the slope," I told my audience, walking cheerfully up to the pair.

"Hi there, Alexis Remus the Ultimate Sportscaster here. Mind sharing your experience on the slope?"

The older man physically turned the other guy around to face me, which I thought was a bit weird until I got a good look at him. He stood a bit shorter than me, 5'6" if I had to guess, with a modest build, an angular face, a slightly pointed chin and a Grecian nose. He wore his long dark purple hair in a ponytail, part of it loose against the right side of his face as the ponytail slightly stuck out from his grey ski cap with a navy pom-pom. But what struck me were his eyes, pale blue but glassed over; he was blind.

"O-oh, you're talking to me?" The blind guy asked nervously, holding his ski poles firmly in his hands to keep his balance. "Are you a reporter?"

"Yes sir!" I replied enthusiastically.

For a moment I thought I saw a glimpse of a smile across his face, but it was quickly replaced by a small frown.

"W-well, the slope was quite nice. Although I wish I had my brother to guide me like usual. N-no offense, sir," The blind skier stammered, his guide seemingly unfazed.

"Glad to hear it! Wait, your brother…? Are you Katsu Kurosawa, the Ultimate Alpine Skier?" I asked, part of his story sounding familiar.

"Y-yeah. That's me."

* * *

 _Katsu Kurosawa, Ultimate Alpine Skier_

* * *

"Wow, I've heard of your story! You and your brother are a great tag team for alpine skiing! That's so cool!" I sang, as alpine skiing is one of my favorite sports to follow.

"Mhm. S-sadly, Kakuma couldn't make it due to being ill…" Katsu lamented, shuffling the snow around him with the ski poles.

"Oh, sorry to hear that, Katsu. I'm sure you'll do great just the same!" I encouraged him.

Katsu nodded hesitantly and turned around facing the slope to try and walk off, but his guide corrected his course, as both waved goodbye to us to supposedly continue their practice of the course. Sliding my feet in the snow, I faced the camera to sign off for the moment.

"What a day of encounters! I'm still riding the hype train for the Super Olympics, and I hope you all are at home as well. We'll continue our coverage of the Super Olympics soon, so don't touch that dial! I'm Alexis Remus, signing off for now!"

As the camera cut, the crew dispersed to make sure everything was in order for the next airing as Milly and Gavan made their way to me again.

"Miss Remus, I can say that I am astounded how dedicated you are to this," Gavan commented, scratching his chin. "Even after the incident with the snowboarder you kept going. You must have quite the drive."

Milly laughed at that, rubbing her hands over her arms to keep warm.

"She's just stubborn is all. I can't count the number of times I asked her to take a break over the years."

"And all of those times I turned out fine! You worry too much, Milly," I retorted with a sly grin on my face.

We all laughed at that, glad that we could at least rest for a moment. 2 domes down, 2 to go, then the Opening Ceremony for the Super Olympics! What a day this has been, and will be… Buuut for now, I'm taking a nap. Well, more like a 20 minutes speed nap. See you all next time!

 _To be continued..._

 **Guess who's back, back again! Here is the long awaited Chapter 2 and The Winter Dome, everyone! I would like to thank you all again for sticking with me for the past 2 months (School be crazy sometimes). This particular chapter stumped me for some time, but now it's here! A big thank you goes out to my editor, Crimson Spider Lily once more for making sure I don't look like an idiot. If you wanna leave a review, it would be much appreciated; it helps me rite better and get you more of your Danganronpa! As always, I've been Swordsman, and I hope you have a wonderful day, afternoon, night, or anything in between!**


	7. March 24 Update

Long time no see, everyone. Sword here with an update on how OSOK is going. Again, I must apologize (despite the fact that you're probably sick of hearing me say it) that I have not informed you readers in 5 months. In all honesty, I just have not had the time to sit down and write in these few months with school being my top priority. However (once again), I _do_ want to write this story, and I have gotten a lot of the overall story planned out in these 5 months despite not putting words on the page, so to speak. For those of you who have submitted OC's that have yet to be introduced, I apologize to you especially as I know how much work goes into creating these characters you send to many of us FF authors. I remain thankful that anyone is interested in the story I would like to tell, so thank you all that have stuck with me. Now, for when I expect a new chapter to be up, I would think sometime in summer, perhaps June or July. Even though spring is here right now, our Spring intros will most likely be in summer. Ironic, no? Anyways, for now I'm signing off. I hope you all have a wonderful day, afternoon, night, or anything in between!


	8. Discontinuation Notice

Hello readers, Swordsman here. Now, I'm sure that this won't come as a surprise to most of you; I am discontinuing OSOK. Being busy with life and college has taken away my focus from this for so long that I have just lost motivation for it. For those of you who had sent in your OC and had them accepted, I wholeheartedly thank you for the effort you put into them and will let you use them in other stories around FF if you so desire. It was nothing on the part of you, the readers, that influenced this decision; I have just changed my thinking when it comes to writing fiction in general, wanting to make up my own rules, world, etc., instead of being obligated to follow certain patterns and such like in the Danganronpa series. I still love DR, don't get me wrong (And you'll probably still see my OC pop up in stories), but I just don't believe it's a good fit for my writing. From the bottom of my heart, thank you to those who have read this small story for even a little while. For now, I'll be signing off. I hope all of you have a wonderful day, afternoon, night, or anything in between!


End file.
